17/106
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 106-وَقُرْآناً فَرَقْنَاهُ لِتَقْرَأَهُ عَلَى النَّاسِ عَلَى مُكْثٍ وَنَزَّلْنَاهُ تَنزِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 106-Ve kur’ânen faraknâhu li takreehu alen nâsi alâ muksin ve nezzelnâhu tenzîlâ(tenzîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kur'ânen : ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim * 2. faraknâ-hu : onu kısımlara ayırdık * 3. li takree-hu : onu okuman için * 4. alen nâsi (alâ en nâsi) : insanlara * 5. alâ muksin : uzun sürede * 6. ve nezzelnâ-hu : ve onu indirdik * 7. tenzîlen : bir indirme ile, indiriş ile, tenzil ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 106-Bir Kur'ân'dır ki onu insanlara dura dura, yavaş yavaş okuman için âyet âyet, sûre sûre ayırdık ve onu azar azar indirdik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 106-Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (bölüm bölüm) ayırdık ve onu safha safha bir indirme ile indirdik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 106-Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (ayet ayet) ayırdık ve onu (ihtiyaca göre) kademe kademe indirdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 106-Kuran'ı, insanlara ağır ağır okuman için, bölüm bölüm indirdik ve onu gerektikçe indirdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 106-Biz Kur’an’ı, insanlara dura dura okuyasın diye âyet âyet ayırdık ve onu peyderpey indirdik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 106-Biz onu, Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuyasın diye (âyet âyet, sûre sûre) ayırdık; ve onu peyderpey indirdik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 106-Uzun bir zaman dilimi içerisinde halka okuman için ayırdığımız bir Kuran'dır. Onu topluca indirmiştik Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 106-Hem onu bir Kur'an olarak ayet ayet ayırdık ki, insanlara dura dura okuyasın, hem de gerektikçe parça parça indirdik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 106-Hem onu bir Kur'an olmak üzere âyet âyet ayırdık ki nâsa dura dura okuyasın hem de tenzil suretiyle ceste ceste indirdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 106-Ve onu Kur'an olarak vakit vakit (müneccemen) indirdik, onu nâsa teennî ile (dura dura) okuyasın diye. Ve onu birbiri ardınca (müteferrik surette) indirmiş olduk. Muhammed Esed * 106-ve ayrıca onu, insanlara yavaş yavaş okuyasın diye bir Kuran, temel bir okuma metni olarak bölüm bölüm açıkladık, ayet ayet indirdik. Suat Yıldırım * 106-Hem o vahyi, insanların zihinlerine sindire sindire okuman için, zaman zaman gelen Kur’ân dersleri halinde indirdik Süleyman Ateş Meali * 106-Onu, insanlara ağır ağır okuman için, okuma parçalarına ayırdık ve onu azar azar indirdik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 106-Kur’an’ı, insanlara dura dura okuyasın diye kısım kısım indirdik. O’nu yavaş yavaş indirdik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 106-Hem Kur'ân'ı insanlara fasılalar halinde okuyasın diye bölümlere ayırdık ve parça parça indirdik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 106-Onu, bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuyasın diye kısımlara ayırıp ağır ağır indirdik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 106- (It is) a Qur´an which We have divided (into parts from time to time), in order that thou mightest recite it to men at intervals: We have revealed it by stages.(2317) M. Pickthall (English) * 106- And (it is) a Qur'an that We have divided, that thou mayest recite it unto mankind at intervals, and We have revealed it by (successive) revelation. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 106- Hem bir Kur'ân olarak ki ağır ağır zaman zaman insanlara okuman için, biz onu ayırt ettik, kısım kısım yaptık ve onu peyderpey indirdik. Yani hepsini birden değil, asıllardan ayrıntılara doğru, insanların her türlü menfaat ve ihtiyaçlarına ve durumların gereğine uygun olmak üzere yavaş yavaş indirdik. Onun için Kur'ân'dan bir hizib (cüzün dörtte biri) veya bir aşır (on âyet) ve hatta bazen bir âyet, bağımsız bir kitap gibi, başlı başına müjdeleme ve uyarmayı kapsayan bir derstir. Alûsî, tefsirinde der ki: "Beyhakî, Şuâb'ında Ömer (r.a) den şöyle dediğini rivayet etmiştir: 'Kur'ân'ı beşer âyet, beşer âyet öğreniniz. Çünkü Cebrail (a.s) onu beşer beşer indirdi". İbnü Asâkir de Ebu Nadre kanalıyla rivayet etmiştir ki: "Ebu Sa'id-i Hudrî bize Kur'ân'ı sabah beş ve akşam beş âyet öğretir ve Cebrail (a.s) beşer âyet, beşer âyet indirdi, diye haber verirdi." demiştir. Bununla birlikte beşten daha fazla ve daha az olarak inmesinin de gerçekleştiği sahih rivayetlerle sabit bulunduğundan maksat, çoğu demektir." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *106- Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (bölüm bölüm) ayırdık ve onu safha safha bir indirme ile indirdik.(119) 107- De ki: "İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın; O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere okunduğu zaman,(120) çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler." 108- Ve derler ki: "Rabbimiz yücedir, Rabbimizin va'di gerçekten gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor." 109- Çeneleri üstüne kapanıp ağlıyorlar ve (Kur'an) onların huşû (saygı dolu korku) larını(121) arttırıyor.(122) 110- De ki: " 'Allah', diye çağırın, 'Rahman' diye çağırın, ne ile çağırırsanız; sonunda en güzel isimler O'nundur."(123) Namazında sesini çok yükseltme, onda çok da kısma, bu ikisi arasında (orta) bir yol benimse.(124) 111- Ve deki: "Övgü (hamd) , çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan ve düşkünlükten dolayı yardımcıya da (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'adır." Ve O'nu tekbir edebildikçe tekbir et. AÇIKLAMA 119. Bu, şu itiraza verilen cevaptır: "Allah neden vahyini bir bütün olarak indirmedi? Neden onu parça parça gönderiyor. Allah'ın, neyi göndereceğine karar vermesi için bir süre düşünmesi mi lazım?" Bu tür sorulara Nahl Suresi 101-102. ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili 104-106. açıklama notlarında cevap verildiği için burada tekrar ele almaya gerek yok. 120. Burada ilâhi kitapları çok iyi bilen ve onların lafız ve mânâlarından hüküm çıkarabilen Ehl-i Kitap alimleri kastedilmektedir. 121. Yani, "Onlar Kur'an'ı dinledikleri zaman, hemen onun daha önceki peygamberlerin kitaplarında müjdelenen peygamber olduğumu anlarlar." 122. Kitap Ehlinden salih olanların durumu Kur'an'da bir çok yerde anılmıştır. Örneğin Âl-i İmran: 113-115, 199, Maide: 82-85 123. Bu, kafirlerin diğer bir itirazına verilen cevaptır. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Biz yaratıcıya "Allah" dendiğini duyduk, fakat "Rahman" ismini nerden buldun?" Bunun nedeni onların "Rahman" ismini Allah için kullanmamaları ve bu ismi sevmemeleriydi. 124. Bu emir Mekke'de verilmişti. İbn Abbas, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlerin namaz kıldıklarında yüksek sesle Kur'an okuduklarını rivayet etmiştir. Bunun üzerine kafirler de bağırıyorlar ve onlara sövüyorlardı. Bu nedenle onlara ne kafirleri baştan çıkaracak denli yüksek sesle, ne de diğer müminlerin duyamayacağı kadar alçak sesle okumamaları emredilmiştir. Bu emir, Medine'de şartlar değişince uygulanmamaya başlandı. Fakat müminler herhangi bir yerde veya zamanda aynı şartlarla karşılaşırlarsa aynı emre uymalıdırlar. 125. Bu cümlede gizli bir alay vardır. Müşrikler, Allah'ın, mülkünü idare etmeleri için yardımcılar ve temsilciler tayin ettiğine inanıyorlardı. Bu O'nun mülkünü idarede güçsüz ve yardıma muhtaç olduğu anlamına geliyordu; yani O'nun ilâhlıkta kendisine destek olacak yardımcılara ihtiyacı vardı. Bu cümle onların bu yanlış iddialarını reddeder. "O'nun ilâhlığının çeşitli yerlerine tayin edeceği veya mülkünün çeşitli bölgelerine yöneticiler yapacağı ilâhlara ve azizlere ihtiyacı yoktur." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *106. ve ayrıca onu, insanlara yavaş yavaş okuyasın diye bir Kur'an, temel bir okuma metni olarak bölüm bölüm açıkladık, (128) ayet ayet indirdik. (129) 128 - Lafzen, "tamamlayan bölümlere ayırdık", yahut, (Râzî'nin kaydettiği) bazı müfessirlere göre, "açık/tefrik edilebilir bir mesaj olarak ortaya koyduk". Çeviride her iki anlamı da vermeye çalıştık. 129 - Yukarıdaki ayet, hem Kur'an'ın, Hz. Peygamber'in yirmiüç yılı bulan risalet (elçilik görevi) süresince tedrîcen vahyedilmiş olmasındaki tarihsel gerçeği, hem de buna rağmen kendi içinde tutarlı bir bütün olduğunu ve dolayısıyla ancak bir bütün olarak da ele alınırsa -yani, her bölümü, diğer bütün bölümler gözönünde bulundurularak okunursa- tam olarak anlaşılabileceğini ifade etmektedir. (Ayrıca bkz. 20:114 ve ilgili 101. not.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *106. Ve onu Kur'an olarak vakit vakit -müneccemen- indirdik, onu insanlara teenni ile -dura dura- okuyasın diye. Ve onu birbiri ardınca- müteferrik sürette- indirmiş olduk. 106. (Ve onu Kur'an olarak) ayrıntılı bir ilâhî kitab olmak üzere (vakit vakit) peyderpey, yani: Ayet âyet, sûre sûre olarak yirmi sene kadar bir müddet içinde (indirdik) hepsi birden indirilmiş olmadı. Ta ki, (onu insanlara teenni İle) dura dura (okuyasın) onları insanların anlamaları, ezberlemeleri kolayca olsun. (Ve onu birbiri ardınca) hikmet ve menfaatin gereğine göre ve bir takım olayların aralıklarla meydana çıkması üzerine peyderpey bir surette (indirmiş olduk) bu suretle o ilâhî kitab, o ilâhî kanun tamamen tebliğ edilerek kararlaşmış bulundu.